Aro's Vision
by bellaswan281
Summary: Aro is in Volterra and has a vision about Edward and Bella. One shot. Takes place before Twilight. R


**Bold-Edward speaks**

_iTALIC-Bella speaks_

Normal-action

Bella ran out from the sea of red clothed people, her hair flying as she stopped, gaping.

**The only thing that can hurt me is you. And I don't have anything else to be afraid of. **

_Carlisle told me..._

Edward walked out of my building, sliding his shirt off his shoulders, his expression dead.

_How you feel about your soul._

Edward sat on his hands and knees on the bed in front of Bella, cautiously pressing his lips to hers.

_I don't believe that._

Edward was already out in the sunlight, shutting his eyes, the sparkles dancing off his face.

_So don't worry about mine._

Bella glared at a beat down old truck, Edward watching her through the foggy glass.

_If this is about my soul, TAKE IT! I don't want it without you!_

Edward walked deeper into the trees, a teary eyed Bella watching his back as he disappeared.

**It's not about your soul.**

Bella and Edward looked at each other, him kneeling over her on the frozen pavement, her face astonished.

Bella closed her eyes and lifted her head, sun beating down on her face in front of dry grass, a small cactus in her palm.

Bella sprawled across the red velvet couch, her eyes closing, Edward ontop of her and raising his head from her throat, blood running from the corner of his mouth.

Bella and Edward looked at a blue van, an indentation in the door, a cast of his hand.

Edward and bella stood in a white room with a tiny couch covered in journals, Edward smiled at her as she looked up at him, pursing her lips, her brown curls bouncing.

Bella ran off the edge, plunging deep into the black current, a wolf watching overhead.

Bella sat still in the water, looking at what seemed like a ghost of Edward, before an outstretched hand pulled her away, the ghost disappearing.

Bella looked over the edge.

_You don't know, a thing._

Bella and Edward stood in the middle of an altar, in what looked like prom formal wear, her eyes were closed as his lips pressed against the base of her throat.

_About my soul._

Three black figures danced around a huge bonfire in the center of a ballet studio.

Bella breathed hard, bloody on the studio's floor as Edward lifted her in his arms, and jumped towards the window.

Edward pulled up from Bella on that same, red couch, smiling a bloody smile.

Bella's mouth was agape as she turned away from obvious humans to stare at Edward, across a high school cafeteria, where he sat with his family, staring back at her.

Bella stared at her papercut on her finger as Edward violently pushed her into the glass punch bowl. Jasper flew towards her, as black as coal, abruptly put in reverse as Edward's hands pushed against his chest and threw him to the other side of the room. He then loked at Bella as agony ripped across his face.

The clock tolled, pushing Bella's feet to go faster. Edward slipped his shirt off, and staggered into the path of the sun's rays.

**I honestly don't know how I lived without you.**

Bella and Edward lay in the middle of a beautiful meadow, staring deep into each other's eyes, as if they could see as far as each other's souls.

Bella and Edward stopped twirling. He caressed her cheek.

**You're my only reason to stay, alive, if that's what I am.**

Bella lay ontop of the wet leaves, clutching her chest as if to hold herself together,

_It was so easy for you to leave._

Edward glared at Bella from across the cafeteria.

They laid down on the grass, carefully watching eachother.

**Leaving you was the hardest thing I'd done in a hundred years.**

Bella was hemorhagging on the studio floor, Edward's teeth sunk into her wrist. If he could cry, he would've.

**I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist.**

A red eyed Bella and a golden eyed Edward ran through the woods, grinning from ear to ear.

Bella finally escaped the sea of people, running and wrapping her arms around Edwrad's neck, ramming into his stone chest.

Both of their hands were tangled in the other's hair, kissing with a passion of love, lust, and loss.

I blinked, and came back to reality.

"Aro..." Marcus whispered.


End file.
